


签名

by WAvalanche



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAvalanche/pseuds/WAvalanche
Summary: 小摊牌考试考了43分不及格，要找家长签字
Relationships: Curufin | Curufinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 6





	签名

**Author's Note:**

> 搬旧文  
> 空间上看到的梗，脑了一下觉得好可爱就写了

凯勒布理鹏找上芬罗德的时候，他正在泰勒瑞的诗酒会上。他站起来接词，看到了小精灵从较远的席位之间挤过，有几个刚成年的精灵在朝他塞盛满了的小酒杯。他继续说完了他的话，漫不经心地坐下听着掌声。在下一首将开始时，凯勒布理鹏终于走到了他在的桌边，没等凯勒布理鹏发声，他就去牵着他的手离席了。  
“怎么了？”他蹲下来问小精灵。他们在许多白色的柱子中间，周围除了旁边的墙上挂着的肖像画外，空无一人。他们算是比较熟悉，因为芬罗德每个月至少和库茹芬见一次面，每四次就会见一次库茹芬的儿子，他就似是一位有点疏远的导师，每次都抛出点值得小精灵思考到下一次上课时的问题，再丢给库茹芬去回答。从家庭聚会上他得知，在宴会中闯入不是凯勒布理鹏的作风。一定是有什么紧急的事发生了。  
凯勒布理鹏低着头，从墨绿色的细绒斗篷里摸出一张纸递出去，嘴里嘀咕着什么。他的脸比他穿的衬衣都红，像是刚从染料桶里出来。双颊上的红还能归功于那些镶了金边的酒杯，眼周围的肯定是泪水染的，鼻梁和眉心上的只能是和这纸相关了。这孩子从没这么容易看透过，芬罗德这么想着，把那东西接过来。是芬威祖父新想出的指令？是这孩子离家出走的宣言？别是库茹芬的死亡证明就好。  
芬罗德摸了摸纸的纹路，放心了。是学院里常用的。他读了读第一行字。1412学年第二学期经济学期中考试……理科1班……凯勒布理鹏……43分。右边附有一大段文字，是用黑笔写的，有挺多下笔强硬、超出了边框的笔画，还有一处刮破了纸。最后一句话的意思是“请家长签名”。凯勒布理鹏再给他递了支灌好了墨的笔，但头还是低着的，视线顺着地上砖块的纹路飘着。  
芬罗德觉得有点好笑。他向前挪了一小步，空出右手去抚小精灵的头。他问：“你妈妈呢？”  
“她不知道去哪旅行了。”  
“你爸爸呢？”  
“他也跟着去了。现在家里没人。”  
“你为什么不去找玛卡劳瑞，或者提耶科……住得离你近一点的伯伯们？”  
“……我怕。”  
芬罗德站起身来，绷着脸，颇有些大人的威严。没过几秒他还是笑出来了，金发随着嘴角的抽动像钟摆一样一晃一晃。  
“啊，你终于说出来了。你父亲是不在家，但我知道他在哪。离这儿不远。”  
凯勒布理鹏猛地抬起头。芬罗德看着他的眼睛，就像两颗还没打磨过的宝石原石。库茹芬像他这么大的时候也有这种眼睛，不过裹着他的那块石头，是猎神平原靠外环海畔的一座光秃秃的小丘上的。而这孩子的被他母亲往北拉了几英里，在能吹到一点冷风的内陆，棱角有些青草帮忙遮着，比起他父亲，变得能惹人喜爱了。对着这种眼神，就算他父亲知道了，他也可以逃过的，芬罗德想。  
“你这学期才开始学经济学吧。这门课挺难，这次，我可以不告诉库茹。”他选择了这样说。 把这变成秘密会更加有趣。库茹芬让他保守的秘密很多，他瞒着库茹芬的秘密也同样多，算是为了这双眼睛，加一个也不要紧。  
“你可以让卡兰希尔教你。你如果不敢去问，我能帮你。”  
“他一发怒什么都会说出来的。”  
“我认识几位凡雅精灵，也擅长这个……但若要教你，他们都不如卡兰希尔。等他这么做了，我肯定会帮你。当然，前提是你得学好。”  
“我会的。”  
芬罗德签上了他自己的名字，在最后一个墨点上多加了点力。凯勒布理鹏把卷子拿了回来，鞠了一躬，是给尊敬的长辈的角度。他好像还想说什么，抬起头后又张了几次嘴，但是什么声音都没发出来，就把东西全塞进斗篷的内袋，低着头跑走了。他转身的时候，芬罗德看到他的眼睛很亮。  
芬罗德走下长廊，打开了第十三十四根廊柱间的铜黄色大门。刚刚有谁说了个比较粗俗的比喻，结果藏在开放氛围间的几个刻板的精灵和笑起来的那一群吵起来了，满地都是打翻的酒和抹在发丝上的香水的气味。他就没有走进去，去找他刚被拜托要找的那个堂亲了。  
=====================  
“你要拿那些书做什么，墨瑞？你遇上不好对付的交易对象了？”  
“你觉得我还能要它们干什么？我早就全背下来了。还不是为了你儿子！”  
“啊？”  
“啊。”


End file.
